dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxshadow
"We all knew you were weak. We should have killed you a long time ago." — Foxshadow to Swiftstalker in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 30 Foxshadow is a black, gray, and very dark ginger tom with a bushy tail, dark amber eye. Missing his right eye. Appearances and Mentions Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Foxkit is listed under Allegiances as a kit of ShadowClan, the son of Greenpine and Ashcloud. - Rainheart's Love Chapter 4 It's noted that Ashcloud and Greenpine's kits have been made apprentices, and Crowmask became mentor to Foxpaw. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Foxshadow is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of Shadowclan. Foxshadow is listed under Allegiance Update 3 and Allegiance Update 4 as a warrior of Shadowclan with an apprentice, Amberpaw. Foxshadow is listed under Allegiance Update 5 and Allegiance Update 6 as a warrior of Shadowclan. Foxshadow is listed under Final Allegiances as a soldier of Deserve's Army. - Chapter 1 Bloodkit notes that he hasn't played with another kit since Stripedpaw, Mottledpaw, and Foxpaw left the nursery. Now that they're apprentices, they never seem to want to play with him. Of course they would rather focus on their training than waste time with a lonely kit. - Chapter 6 As Bloodkit nervously heads through the crowd during his apprentice ceremony, Foxshadow whispers to Cliffshade, asking what he thinks of Bloodkit. Cliffshade growls that he thinks Hawkfeather's right. - Chapter 7 Bloodpaw sees Cobratail beside the meeting rock, speaking with Cliffshade and Foxshadow. He puts them in charge of guarding the camp while they're at the gathering. He adds that Hawkfeather and Dewstorm won't be here, so if there's an emergency, for them to come let them know. Cliffshade dips his head, and he and Foxshadow turn away to take their positions by the thorn tunnel. - Chapter 10 During the battle with ThunderClan, Foxshadow rolls by with a ginger she-cat who claws madly at his shoulders. - Chapter 12 It's noted that Bloodpaw had tried to approach Swiftstalker to offer him a mouse, but he had quickly turned away to join Revengeheart and his friends. It's noted that Swiftstalker, Revengeheart, Poisonedsap, Blackstorm, Mottledface, and Foxshadow have become an inseparable group. Bloodpaw finds it strange that Poisonedsap wants to hang out with so many younger warriors, but assumes she just wants to be around her kits. - Chapter 15 As the clan grieves around Rosebreeze's body, Bloodfur looks to the thorn tunnel and sees Mottledface and Foxshadow slip into camp, casting swift glances around the clearing as though they don't want any cat to see them. Bloodfur wonders what in StarClan's name is going on. - Chapter 16 After fighting Revengeheart, Bloodfur sees that the entire clan seems to be watching the scene. Mottledface, Foxshadow, and Blackstorm look either amused or impressed. - Chapter 17 After Cobratail dismisses the possibility of Deserve committing the murders, Foxshadow adds that besides, it's clearly the work of more than one cat, a large group it seems. He lashes his tail. Depthstar asks what rogues they have problems with, as he can't think of any. - Chapter 18 Bloodfur and Revengeheart near a clearing where several cats sit waiting. Foxshadow is sitting in the shade of a pine tree, tail twitching as he grumbles to Mottledface and Blackstorm. Mistybreeze and Swiftstalker are silent. They turn their attention to Bloodfur and Revengeheart as they arrive. Revengeheart explains that Bloodfur has decided to join them. Bloodfur asks if any of them believe he's a murderer, and Foxshadow and the others agree with Swiftstalker that he wouldn't harm anyone. Foxshadow then says "Right", his eyes gleaming as he suggests they ask Cobratail if they can go on a patrol. He says this in such a sly way it troubles Bloodfur, but he doesn't question Foxshadow as they head back to camp. At camp, Foxshadow dips his head to Cobratail and asks if he can lead a patrol. Cobratail says of course and sends the group to refresh scent markers on the WindClan border. Foxshadow says "Right", eyes gleaming before he adds "Let's go". He and the others turn away. When they reach the WindClan border, Foxshadow asks if they're ready, eyes gleaming.. Bloodfur blinks and says they're just renewing the scent markers. The other cats look amused, and Mottledface explains that they're going to catch rabbits. Bloodfur is startled that they're stealing prey and starts to tell them to wait, but Revengeheart snaps for them to go, and every cat races onto WindClan territory. Bloodfur is frozen as he stares after them, contemplating on following the warrior code before he decides to join them. When a furious patrol of WindClan cats races toward them, Bloodfur warns the others that a patrol is coming. Revengeheart races toward the patrol, Blackstorm, Foxshadow, and Mottledface pelting after him. Bloodfur watches in shock as they spring into battle with the WindClan cats. One of the WindClan cats says "Enough!", and the cats spring apart, glaring at each other. The warrior asks what in StarClan's name they think they're doing, snarling that they can't steal prey. Revengeheart purrs that Depthstar says they can hunt wherever they like, and if they try to stop them, they can fight. The ShadowClan cats return to the border, and Revengeheart explains that they want to make ShadowClan look bad and cause a battle that will injure cats who deserve it. - Chapter 21 Revengeheart decides that he, Mottledface, and Foxshadow will join Bloodfur in attacking the medicine cats tomorrow night during their meeting, but Bloodfur points out there shouldn't be many clan cats in case some cat survives and picks up their scent. - Chapter 22 Bloodfur is out hunting with his friends (Though unnamed, Revengeheart, Mottledface, Blackstorm, and Foxshadow). They return to camp and settle by the side of the clearing. - Chapter 23 Early in the morning, Revengeheart, Mistybreeze, Bloodfur, Mottledface, Blackstorm, and Foxshadow are practicing battle moves. Mottledface and Foxshadow are swiping at each other. When they decide to go hunting, Revengeheart teams up Foxshadow with Blackstorm. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Foxshadow is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "Besides, this is clearly the work of more than one cat. A large group, it seems." -Foxshadow about the murders in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 17 - "Right. Let's ask Cobratail if we can go on a patrol." -Foxshadow in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 18 Gallery Tumblr opnh6tdQnE1wprd47o1 1280.jpg|Foxshadow design foxx.JPG|Foxshadow design (eye missing) Tumblr_op8y1loXTQ1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Foxshadow and the clan accuse Bloodfur of murder vic35.png|Foxshadow hanging out with friends foxsss.JPG|Foxshadow in the Revengeheart Victorous PMV. Character Development and Origins Foxshadow was originally the son of Ashcloud and Breezemoon. His siblings were Emberpaw, Hyenapaw, and Cavernpaw. It is noted that he wants to be deputy, and dislikes kits. foxshadiw.JPG tree3.JPG Videos Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Deserve's Army cats Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Toms Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters